I Shall Rise
by LoErneBraska
Summary: AU! Thor didn't kill Hela. Asgard still exist (without army). God of Thunder took Hela's power and sent her to Midgard where she was Avengers' prisoner. Then she meet Tony Stark and he was just like her. Egoist, narcissistic, proud... and many others. They became friends or maybe something more? They need to figure that out but sadly Thanos separated them...
1. Lost

**AN: BIG THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA AND PARTNER IN CRIME: _imagineakingdom_**

 **I hope you like it! Just let me know!  
~~~~~~~~**

 **Titan**

Everyone was gone. They turned into ashes like… like what? Tony couldn't think about it. Peter just disappeared in his arms and he felt so useless. Why did this stupid purple Titan do this? For what? And then fear gripped his mind. It's not just them, here on Titan, it's everywhere, even on Earth. He left her there to be safe. He left her because he was so afraid of losing her…

BEFORE

 **Earth, New York**

Bruce was afraid to look at his companion. She was so silent. Her evil smile just disappeared, her good mood too. Even that freaking monster with horns and black eyeshadow wasn't there. She looked so worried, so normal, so… not like her.

"What are we gonna do? " He finally asked. She just looked at him with her light, blue eyes. "Maybe I should call Steve… It…" He pointed at the street. "Well, it's totally not good."

"I do not known "Steve" personally, but he was Tony's friend who betrayed him. I do not trust him."

"H... How am I supposed to call you, by the way?"

"Hela is just fine." _That's new,_ he thought. _No more Goddess of Death? Really?_

"Then Hela, look around. We need Steve! We don't know where Tony and that strange magic guy are. We know nothing about what's going on here. Also I don't know anything about what happened between Steve and Tony, I was on Sakaar, then on Asgard fighting you! So please if you want to help Tony with Thanos and save this planet join me and Steve even if you don't trust him, or even me. You know, we have a saying on Earth: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend"…"

"HOW I AM SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU?" She interrupted him. "I DO NOT HAVE MY POWERS, I DO NOT HAVE AN ARMY! I DO NOT EVEN KNOW THIS PLANET THAT MUCH. I AM NO ONE HERE!" Bruce looked at her with compassion. Okay, she was evil as hell but now she is so confused and so lost. It was just like a second banishment. But he understood her. She was betrayed by her own father. She was raised to be Queen, to be the greatest warrior, to be a goddess… Where is all of that? Hela is right that she is no one, but only in her own understanding. She doesn't know anything else except Asgard, Nine Realms, war, battles… death. That was her life. But now she is here and her boyfriend or whatever he is to her just flew away to space.

"You are wrong. Maybe you don't have powers of a goddess, but still you are ASGARDIAN! That means you are more powerful than I am now! You have super strength and… whatever Asgardians have! Oh, don't forget about your warrior skills! Just use it like you did ten minutes ago! Look at Tony, what does he have? TONY NEEDS YOU, HELA! THOR NEEDS YOU TOO! WE NEED YOU TO FIGHT THANOS." And then she understood everything. Everything that was naïve now made sense. Tony is a genius. That was his power. He made a suit to protect people after being the Merchant of Death. Iron Man makes him powerful, without him he is just human. A genius, but human with a golden heart. And he believes that she could be good too. He believes in her and her ability to change… She must see him again, to tell him that she is so thankful for his kindness, his understanding… and something very pleasant in her belly that she didn't quite understand yet.

He and Steve were in a group called Avengers – the greatest heroes of Earth. Even if she didn't trust him she need to try.

 **Earth, New Avengers Facility**

Here she is again. Her prison. But now, she isn't a prisoner… then who is she? She is still hiding in Tony's temporary room when Banner is talking with the "Avengers". Maybe she should go there? _Oh my goodness! When did I become so soft and fragile?_ She thought, looking in the mirror.

"You are an Asgardian Princess, Odin's firstborn, you were the goddess of death for some reason!" She screamed at herself.

"Princess Hela, may I ask why are you talking to yourself?" A familiar voice sounded in her ears.

"Friday… I… Tony is missing, my younger brothers…. I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"I am sorry to hear that, Princess, but Mr. Stark left something for you in case that he would disappear." The bedside cabinet opened. Hela came to see what is inside. "It's a platinum necklace with a heart shaped emerald and memory card." Friday continued. Hela took it and looked carefully at every detail. On the back was a little button and engraving saying " _There are many diamonds in the Galaxy, but not one of them is more beautiful than you._ " She smiled and opened it to see that memory card.

"So, what I am supposed to do with this?" She asked, pulling out the card.

"Put in the phone that Mr. Stark gave you."

"Well, I will do it later…" She put it back in the necklace. Human technology is still mysterious to her and now she must go see the Avengers, but first she came to the mirror again and she put the necklace around her neck. "Tony has good taste. Thank you Friday."

"The pleasure is mine."

Hela smiled to herself and left the room. She could hear their conversation. Something about a Mind Stone. When she entered the room no one noticed her.

"Green Beast, your mother did not teach you how to introduce friends?" She said, leaning against the door frame. Everybody looked at her.

"Guys, this is…" Bruce started.

"Do not strain yourself, I can do it. I'm Hela, your new member."

"Is she Tony's lost sister or something?" Natasha asked looking at the black haired woman.

"Lost sister – correct. Tony's – negative." Hela went to the center of the room with her sensual gait. "I'm the Princess of Asgard, Odin's firstborn, Goddess of Death and Thor's older sister." She said proudly. Bruce was going to say something but she looked at him exactly like she would if she wanted to kill him. Natasha looked at him too.

"Great, another alien. Is she more like Loki or like Thor? "Goddess of Death'' didn't sound good to me."

"If you speaking of me then look in my direction, mortal. So, what is the plan?"

"We are going to Wakanda." Hela looked at the men on her left. Tall, masculine, blond – Steve. She came towards him with a smile. A little too close in his opinion, but he stood still with crossed arms. Steve looked into her light, blue eyes. There was something. She didn't want to seduce him, no. She wanted to show him her femininity and power, even if she is shorter than him. But behind her beautiful face and smile there was something else. Betrayal.

"Nice to meet you, STEVE."

 **Earth, Wakanda**

"Hey, Hela…" Banner interrupted her when she was working with her phone in the armory. "You aren't going to battle wearing jeans and a black leather jacket, are you?" She looked down at her outfit.

"I do not have a fancy costume like everyone here. Anyway, Okoye says that I can take everything from here. Maybe there is something interesting." She didn't look at him, still figuring out where to put the memory card.

"Maybe I can help you?" He asked. Hela looked at him carefully but she agreed and gave him the phone and card. "You know, it's easy. You need to find a slot, usually it's covered for safety but still you can see it." He showed her how it works and put the memory card there. "Done!" He gave her the phone and started to leave the room.

"Thank you." He stopped.

" Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I am not going to say it again. Now leave." He did like what she said. Now came the easy part. Hela unblocked her phone to see the wallpaper of her with Tony. She smiled. On the picture she looks directly in the lens with a rakish smile and he looked at her like at the goddess.

"Friday, I added that memory card Tony gave me to the phone. What is it?"

"It's music, Princess."

"Can you turn it on?"

" Of course. But first I suggest to connect earphones." Hela did as Friday said and put them in her ears.

" Done."

" Hey, Hela." That took her breath away, it was Tony! "You remember when I told you that music is one of the best things on Earth? So this is a playlist for you. Or more about you, I guess. Here are the songs that I have in my mind when I'm thinking about you. Enjoy it!" And then it begins.

" _Here she comes_

 _She's cool like sin_

 _I can feel my blood get thin"_

She started to look for a weapon. She was so busy that she did not notice that she was in Valhalla. There was a lot of weapons, all different kinds.

" _Here she comes_

 _She'll suck me in_

 _Take a deep breath and begin"_

Draggers, swords, guns, spears, arcs, hammers… everything. But she, being old fashioned, chose two swords, similar to her old swords she used to be able to conjure when she had her powers.

" _She's wild-eyed and confident_

 _Hope my words knew what I meant_

 _You could be my only friend_

 _When they dog me in the end"_

Then she found a black armor. Something like Okoye's but without all this gold, red and orange. Black with minimal ornamentation. _Still better than jeans_ , she thought.

Still listening to music she combed her hair into a high braid. She didn't have her helmet anymore, so she had to deal with it. She looked in the mirror. Most of the people here don't have powers and still they are confident. She dangled the earphones.

"Is this whole "fight for good" thing about hope? Because that is all I have now." She asked herself taking an emerald in hand.

"It's not about glory, wealth and power for sure." She turned around to see Steve. "Bruce told me who you are. That you were the evil one. And you almost killed Thor and Loki and even destroyed your homeworld."

"Should I congratulate you or something for finding out that information?" He smiled. _Oh my God, she is Tony in a female skin._

"I also know that you led your army to victory many times. We may need your help."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"After the battle I will help you find Tony. That is all you wanted from us, right? You helped us only because you needed our help. Look, I know how you feel. You don't know us…"

"Well, I know Rhodey."

"… You don't know this planet and you are alone with a group of some strange guys with superpowers or super technology. We don't want to judge you, we are in very bad situation and we need your help probably more than you need ours. Even if you don't have your powers…"

" Fine".

"We could help each ot… Excuse me?"

"You talk too much, soldier boy. I will help you."

" Oh, that was… fast."

"We do not have time, maybe that is why I am fast. So be nice and introduce me to this whole Wakanda thing. I need to see the map, the defense system, how many people we have and how strong we are."

He gestured to her to go before him, so she did. They came to the strategic room where everyone except Shuri and Vision were.

"Hellraiser, it's nice to see you." T'Challa said and everyone looked at him with shock. _Great, T'Challa,_ thought Banner, _She could kill me now, right?_

"It is not my name, but I like it. Show me what you got."


	2. Stand by me

**AN: Thank you** ** _imagineakingdom!_ It means a lot to me. **

_SilverDragonflymoon_ _thank you for your review!  
_ **  
**Let me know if you like it! xoxo

 **Earth, Wakanda**

 _Easy, Hela. Remember your first battle? You were young, inexperienced, scared as hell. You weren't the Goddess of Death, just a teen girl with a sword and Valkyrie's armor… Breathe, Hela. It's like your first time but you are smarter by a thousand years. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy'', as Tony says._

 _ **New Avengers Facility**_

 _It was her second day on Midgard and she actually hated it. She hated everything about this planet. She tried to escape this building, but it didn't work. They always captured her._

" _Be nice, then we would take you shopping. Women like shopping, right?" says one of them. She wanted to kill him so much._

" _How dare you speak to me like that you stupid mortal?! Do you know who I am?" She asked him, breaking out of the guards' embrace. She started to ditch them when someone took her again, but this time she couldn't move so easily. She couldn't feel the floor under her feet. Only saw blue light and felt wind in her hair. She started to struggle again. She could see that the man who took her is made of metal. And strong- finally she freed herself. But then she found out that this wasn't a great idea. She was at a height of a thousand feet or even more._ Yeah, that was a really bad idea, _she thought. But again that metal guy caught her._

" _Hey, fly girl. You need a second pilot? Because I think that your helm is not working." She rolled her eyes as he landed with her smoothly. Hela jumped from his arms and put her hands on her hips._

" _Okay, Pretty Girl, tell me who the hell are you?" She was really pretty, even with her messy black hair. She was standing there as if she was waiting for something. "Okay, maybe this… Wie heißt du?" She raised her eyebrow. "Jak maz na imie? Well, I'm not into polish so much… You too? Well then… Kako…"_

" _Okay. Please, stop."_

" _Great! I suspected you don't have a voice, but you do. So let me ask you this again. Who the hell are you, why are you so gorgeous and what are you doing in my super safe building?"_

" _I am speaking only to equal life forms."_ Equal? Who do you think I am? A robot?

" _Oh come on, don't pretend that you don't know me. I'm one of the most famous people on this planet!" She looked at him. She really didn't know him. He drew his helmet. "Okay, listen to me. That guy who captured you, they kidnapped you or something? Have you… fallen from heaven?"_ Nice move Tony, even your subconscious is flirting with her. " _I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you._ "

" _No, thank you. Yes… kinda." She answered. "My brother threw me from the Bifrost."_

" _Oh, that is Thor's rainbow thing from Asgard. Well, sad to hear that. So you gonna tell me who you are or will we play cat and mouse all day?"_

 **Earth, Wakanda**

"Hellraiser, are you okay?" She heard a female voice and looked at the owner. It was Okoye.

"I was thinking."

"Don't worry. You are in the ranks of the best warriors now. Especially with this armor." Okoye pointed at her. "It's only for the best of the best."

"Then why don't you have this?"

"I don't deserve it, you just took it. " Hela looked at herself then at Okoye.

"You said I could. To be honest, I was the best of the best a long time ago. Among the best of the best. Then I…" _killed all of them. Wait, one survived._ "Well, It is long story. I will try my best to not disappoint this armor."

"DO NOT OPEN THIS BARRIER, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Hela screamed at T'Challa. Okoye pointed at her. She disgraced her King. "Has anyone listened to me? I said that we need to cover the whole area! Why are we in one place? Was anyone at the battle?"

"I was." Both Steve and Bucky say.

"Great, which is better? Give them out entire army on a plate? Or be smarter than that and regroup?"

"We don't have time for this! You are in Wakanda, I'm in charge and this is the only way to buy Shuri and Vision time! Open that section!"

"DO NOT…" It was too late. A whole army of strange creatures ran towards them. "OH MY GOODNESS I AM WORKING WITH AMATEURS!" Hela drew her swords and put earphones in her ears then began to run towards them. _Like old times._ She didn't know that she is a lot faster than others. She defeated more enemies so easily.

"She's hella good," Bucky commented, killing another creature with his gun. "Where did she learn those movements?"

"I don't know but I want go to that school too." Natasha answered him. Hela was in some kind of trance. She killed one enemy after another like a killing machine. No one knew that she was dancing. And even singing!

" _Well, you must be a girl with shoes like that_

 _She said you know me well_

 _I've seen you and little Steven and Joanna_

 _'Round the back of my hotel, oh yeah"_

She missed this. Killing others and having fun with it. It was even more satisfying on the good side. But who says which side is good? Okay, the Mad Titan wants to kill half of the Universe. It's obvious they are good.

" _Someone said you were asking after me_

 _But I know you best as a blagger_

 _I said, tell me your name is it sweet?_

 _She said, my boy it's a Dagger, oh yeah"_

Then she saw lightning across the sky.

" _I was good, she was hot_

 _Stealin' everythin' she got_

 _I was bold, she was over the worst of it_

 _Gave me gear, thank you dear…"_

"… _bring my brother over here._

 _Let him fight with me just for the hell of it"_

She pulled out one earphone and ran to Thor still killing enemies. "Hey, little brother! Did you miss me so much that you have come to visit me?" She says with a sinister smile.

"Hela?! What are you doing here?!" Thor asked cutting in half some creatures.

"You know, I am on a vacation right now. Everyone says that Wakanda is the perfect place for it."

"Hey, man, You didn't say that your sister is so hot!" Hela looked at the small raccoon with disgust.

"Really, brother? You need to talk with _animals_ because no one likes you? So sad."

"Okay, maybe she's hot but she is as evil as you said! And I'm not an animal!" Hela ignored him and looked at Thor's new weapon.

"NO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" He pointed at her.

"Easy, Little Princess. We are fighting on the same side now."

"Good to hear that, sister. Where is Stark? I didn't see him." Hela's good mood disappeared. Thor noticed that.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. He was a good companion."

"WHAT?! HE IS NOT DEAD!" _He can not be dead_ … "He flew to fight to help Dr. Strange. And they both disappeared." She threw her sword in his direction which flew past his ear.

"Ha! You missed!" His sister just smiled.

"I do not think so." One of the creatures fell on his arm. "You're welcome. By the way, where is our little brother?" This time his good mood disappeared.

"Well, Thanos strangled him… But it's Loki! He was dead two times before this, you just never know." Hela didn't know Loki so well but he was her brother. He and Thor were her only family. Maybe they weren't perfect but which family is?

"I'm sorry." She really was and he knew that.

"But Asgard is safe. Mostly… But now we have more important things to worry about!" He pointed Stormbreaker at his right side and lightning pierced everything in his way. Then some kind of big alien killer tire carved the ground.

"Impressive. But you know, that battle would be a lot easier if you gave me back my powers." He looked at her with a broad smile and started laughing.

"Over your dead body, sister." Then he flew away to fight others.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She screamed but the only people that could hear her were Bucky and that strange raccoon. She took her sword from the creature and looked at the battlefield. _Stupid humans, they should listen to me._ She saw Okoye, Natasha and Wanda fighting with Thanos' pawn. Hela ran to help them when she saw that Black Widow lies on the ground. "This isn't nice! I did not receive an invitation for the girl party!" Proxima looked at her in shock and Wanda used the moment and took the alien woman with her red power and threw her at the one of the machines. "Well, that was easy."

"That was gross." Nat commented.

"I'm going to go help Vision!" She ran towards him.

It's bad. It's really bad. It's worse than bad. It hit Hela like Thor's lightning. She could die today. Everyone could die. But they are still fighting. Even now, when she could see that they lost this battle. Warriors fell to the ground like rain. She could see Thor destroy another alien ship by flying into it with his new weapon. _It really would be a lot easier if I had my powers._ Yeah, but probably if she had her powers she wouldn't be here. She would kill everyone, no matter the sides. She would kill Thanos and take that stupid gauntlet. Why? Because if she didn't lose her powers, she would've never met Tony. She would never know human life and never experience their pleasures. She would never know something different then what Odin showed her. Without powers she is a different person. And that makes her stronger. It gives her the strength to fight!

"Guys, we have problem. The purple guy is here!" Someone said in her earphone.

 **Other Solar System, Titan**

"Why did you do this?" Tony asked again.

"There was no other way." Strange said. It's over. Thanos had five Stones, only one left. The Mind Stone, on Earth.

"Oh, good, I have to go back to Earth…" Tony tried to get up, but still nanits have not finished their work.

"Maybe, not now." He moaned in pain.

"Don't be ridiculous, we don't have a spaceship." Strange noted.

"We do!" Said Quill. "But Earth is too far away." Tony gave up. There is no other way to stop Thanos. They were so close. But… Quill. He knew that it's not his fault. He can see that "Gamora" was someone important to him. He understood that. They fight for the people they love. Good is always about love. Love for life, love for someone else. Tony began to sing under his breath.

" _When the night has come and the land is dark…"_

"Mr. Stark? Are you all right?" He ignored him.

"… _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No, I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid…_

His voice began to tremble.

"… _Just as long as you… stand, stand… by me"_


	3. Elegy

Hi! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry guys! I hope you will enjoy the story! Also, Big thanks to my bestie, she edited the story for me, but if you would find something incorrect pls let me know!

Also if you want you can turn on _**Elegia by New Order, The Vagabond and ****A Gifted Man Brings Gifts Galore** **by** **Marcin Przybyłowicz!**_ It was my inspiration.

Earth, Wakanda

"I told you…" said Thor Stormbreaker into Thanos's chest. "You die for that!" Thanos moan in pain. For Loki, Thor thought.

"You should…You should have gone for the head…" Hela, it's your time! "…not your sister." Thor panicked. Just a second ago he saw her jumping at Thanos with her swords! Then he saw how Thanos snapped his fingers.

 _ **MEANWHILE**_

Hela was just behind Thanos when everything stopped. She saw Thor in front of her exactly in the same position when he stabbed Stormbreaker into Thanos's chest, but that mad purple Titan wasn't there. What?

"What did they do to you?" Someone asked. That voice was familiar to her, almost forgotten.

"Mother?" She asked turning around. She was on Asgard. How this is possible? Why Asgard isn't in gold?

"What did they do to you, my little child?" She turned again. She was standing there just ten feet away. Hela began to look around in panic. "Emerald, is something wrong?" The younger woman looked at her.

"This, cannot be possible…" She said to herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Again she looked at her mother. She looks so real. She can see concern in her mother's green eyes. Her long, black hair fell over her shoulders covered by golden dress. She was beautiful as always. The most beautiful woman among the Nine Realms. That was why Odin married her. But she found the truth when her mother died. Why is she still here?

"There you are!" Another familiar voice. They both looked at him. "Two most beautiful goddesses in Nine Realms and everywhere!" It was her father, but when she saw who was at his side she began to understand. Thanos. Hela immediately noticed that the Reality and the Time Stone were shining harder than others. "Hela, could you show our guest your mother's gardens?" Odin asked. He acted exactly like in her as in her youth. He looked at her with proud, not shame.

She did what he wanted. There wasn't any choice, and she knew that. When her and Thanos were alone Hela felt uncomfortable. She wanted to know what was going on.

"What did they do to you?" This time it was not her mother's question, it was his. "Fallen Goddess of Death." She stopped and looked at him. "I heard legends about you. I respected you. I admired you."

"Should I thank you or something?" She asked.

"Death. They called you that." Thanos looked at her father who was still where they left him. "I feel exactly like him, when he banished you. His greatest love. But you stood on his way to be the most powerful in the Galaxy. Peace was just a cover." He said with contempt. She knew that he was right. "I can give you the true power. I can kill half of the Galaxy for you, my childhood hero." I'm not the best example for little titans. She thought.

"What if I do not want it?"

"Then I'll have to kill you." So bad and not good… Think Hela, think! He has the Time Stone, so it means he probably met Tony and Dr. Strange. "But that would be such a loss."

" You said that most of the things you could do for me, why?" Yeah, you buying time? So sad that THERE IS NO TIME.

"I started to be interested in death. You were the only one who was so close." Nice, mad titan with some-kind-of-a-crush on me. "I know that the thing I had already done didn't satisfy you. Someone was better than me, right?" She kept her emotionless face. But he knows it anyway. He came to her and with one finger stroked her cheek. She turned away. "I should have killed him." Is he alive? "But that wizard exchanged his life for a Time Stone." He is alive. "I have the Stone now. Should I go back on Titan and kill him?"

"NO!" She screamed.

"So it's true. What did HE do to you, my death? What does he have that I don't? Tell me or I will kill him." She bit her lip.

"He stole my heart." Hela whispered but Thanos heard her well.

"How?"

"He… He died so many times, but I've never touched his soul. He was there just for a moment, second sometimes minutes. He was the one who could deceive death. I was intrigued by him."

"I should kill him, for good. He makes you weak and soft."

"Do not do this! What is wrong with you! You will never impress me! You want half of the Galaxy to vanish! It is not natural! It is…" She hesitated.

"Deceiving death?"

"No!" She jumped at him and began to beat him but he was much stronger and bigger than her. She looked so weak and so desperate. "You can not just kill people for no reason! Kill me and save them!"

"Your brother said that I will never be a god. Look at you, who are you now? I could give you everything. But you don't want it. You want to know what I did to him?" A blade appeared in his hand. She didn't know when he drove it into her stomach. "Exactly that, but I gave him his life, remember?" Hela kept her angry face despite the pain and taste of blood in her mouth.

She saw another blade. "You don't have anything to exchanged, and someone stole your heart." This time Thanos did it slowly. He stabbed exactly where her heart was, looking into her eyes. Hela didn't break eye contact, not even blink. She hated him. She hated him so much. And he could see that. Her blue eyes were glassy and released a diamond tear. His stupid face, his stupid mind. She thought.

"Over your dead body…" She heard her brother's voice. Then everything turned into black.

"What did you do?!" Thor asked. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Thanos just looked at him and disappeared in the portal. Then the God of Thunder saw his sister on the ground. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" He ran to her and crouched aside.

"Where did he go?" Steve asked and looked around. "Where did he go?" he asked again like it would change something. "Thor?" But his friend was too busy to answer his question.

"Sister, wake up! Please, wake up!" He cupped her chin. "You can't die! You can't… You should be reborn! You are the Goddess of Death! You can't die! You just can't! What did he do to you?!" He screamed and hugged her. Then it looked as if Bucky turned into ashes. He did it. "Oh Hela, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for our father and everything he did to you. I'm sorry for disrespecting you. I'm sorry for you banishment. I'm sorry… for everything."

 **Other Solar System, Titan**

"I will take you on Earth." What's the matter now? Everything is lost. Tony thought. "You big scrap heap, did you hear me?"

"Yes…"

"Then come with me." Nebula helped him to get up and they went to Guardians' of the Galaxy ship.

 **Earth, Wakanda**

Everyone was devastated. They had lost. They had failed.

After the battle they gathered the bodies of the fallen warriors and burned these awful creatures. Thor asked Shuri for a room where he could put Hela's body before he took her to Asgard.

"Here." She said sadly. "You can cool the temperature in the room if you want to." It was a small white room with one medical bed in the middle. He laid his sister body there and stroked her hair. She looked so innocent, like she fell asleep.

"Thank you." Shuri wanted to go out, but his voice stopped her. "Do you have any flowers in Wakanda?"

"We do."

"And a big sack? You know, to put the flowers there." He gestured to show her what he means.

"Of course. Come with me, I will show you everything."

Earth, finally. Tony thought. It was a long way. But when they reached the Earth's orbit he was connected with Friday's system again.

"Welcome home, Mr. Stark." Friday greeted him.

"Where is the Princess?" He asked immediately.

"Princess Hela was last seen in the Wakanda, but I lost her signal." Tony came to his new galactic friend who was the pilot. " Give me the map." She did as he wanted. He entered the coordinates. Nebula flew there. It was a terrifying view.

"It's worse than I thought." He commented.

Steve heard that someone entered the room where they were resting. Tony Stark ran into the room without his suit. Everyone looked at him and then he started to hug everybody.

"Oh my God, you are alive. Oh my God…" Fuck everything, we are friends after all. We are fighting at the same side. Natasha began to cry. It was too much even for her. Everyone was in their embrace for almost twelve minutes, then they released. Tony looked at Banner. Something happened. Something that he didn't want to tell him. Steve saw that too.

"Come with me." Said Steve and led Tony to Hela's room.

"Wow, buddy. It looks beautiful. It's also sad, but beautiful." Rocket looked around. There were flowers everywhere, all in different kinds and in the middle of them was the Princess of Asgard. Thor put some of them into her hair. He just thought it would be nice. She reminded him of Frigga and her funeral boat.

Thor heard the door opening. He turned and saw Tony. His friend looked at him first then he saw the flowers.

"No…" He said.

"I'm sorry." Thor hugged his friend. Rocket and Steve thought that it would be a good moment to leave their friends alone. Tony released Thor and came to Hela's bed.

"Could you leave me alone?" He asked. Thor agreed and left the room.

Tony stroked her cheek. She was so cold. "Even when you're dead you look like a goddess." He couldn't resist it when his eyes got wet. Tear after tear were falling on her face. He couldn't stop. Thanos took everything from him. He cupped her face and put his forehead on hers still crying. He kissed her nose, then one of her cheeks and then the other one and he put his kisses wherever he could on her face crying so much that it took his breath away. "Oh Hela, my Emerald, my Princess, my Queen, my Goddess… my love" He stroked her hair. "I should have said that earlier, I'm sorry." He looked at her. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Flowers contrasted with her pale skin and black hair. There are many diamonds in the Galaxy, but not one of them is more beautiful than you. He thought then he kissed her lips for the last time and left the room.

 _"When we love, we always strive to become better than we are. When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too."_

 _― Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist_


End file.
